Polaris: One Shot Collection
by CLARICIDE
Summary: Nobody has yet to concoct the perfect theory for a picture-perfect love one could have. Some die out fast, some last forever and some fade through time but the saddest part was most of them were almost there but was never enough, wouldn't be enough and couldn't be enough for the perfect love they deserve. Contentment is something we either reject or accept with no in between.
1. Sumire & Koko: This Cant Be a Date

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice characters are owned by Higuchi Tachibana. Plot owned by my brain that's always in overdrive.**

* * *

**This Cant Be A Date**

**OTP: Sumire &amp; Koko**

"I hate you" she spat like venom dripped in her every word. She said it like she meant it but he knew better.

"But you like my smile" He countered. "You can never hate my smile." There was silence before she spoke again.

"Far too confident there buddy." Any more push and she'll be reaching her breaking point and they both know it.

"Because we both know I know a lot of things." He slurped his coke loudly because he knows she found it annoying and annoying her is one of his ways to continue living. He felt happy knowing she notices the little things nobody does, nobody even his girlfriend. The woman he really wanted but never had the guts to ask out sat in front of him and she wasn't his girlfriend.

"Shut up Koko… just shut up." She eyed him, holding down his stare, but in reality she was about to cry. She wanted to cry, badly wanted to, but never had the guts to do so. Not in front of him.

They silently glared at each other until his phone, which was lying on the table beside his half-eaten burger, started to thump and vibrate while his screen lit up.

_Of course, she'd look for him_. She thought.

"Hey babe" he haughtily answered while chewing down his third burger for the entire time they were there. "Nah. I'm just grabbing a bite before I go back to work."

_Of course he'd never tell he was with another girl. _She looked down at her plate, purposely playing with her salad that turned cold hours ago. She was too nervous and annoyed to even remember she only ate a sandwich for breakfast.

As he talked, she was trying hard to drown out the sounds of their conversation. She was a friend, but she doesn't really want to get involve with _too much_ detail about his personal life. She wanted out, but out he never let her do.

One push she does and he gives her triple the pull. He wanted her to stay and he made that clear. She wanted to stay but she knew it would hurt, she didn't want to get hurt, but here she was anyways. Here she was, eating lunch with a friend who has a girlfriend but would rather spend his free time with her than the said girlfriend.

He told her he doesn't like her more than a friend a year ago.

She knew that was bullshit. She can't read minds but she knew better, she believed she did. She wanted to ask but too many things will fall apart if she did so she keeps mum. She plays along with his mind games. Games he was sure to win in. They both knew it. She surrendered to that idea long ago.

"Yeah…" he drawled, still on the phone and still ignoring her.

She was about to stand and leave, feeling so awkward sitting there and trying not to listen but as she slid her chair, he held her hand firmly and gave her a warning glare. She glared back.

"I love you." He tightened his grip and held her stare. She was stunned. He was looking at her straight in the eyes. If she was to joke herself, she'd think he was talking to her, but then again, he was holding his phone with his girlfriend on the other end.

She grimaced.

"I love you." He repeated, this time ending the call without even a goodbye. He still held her hand and still looked at her. She still had her frown and still hoped that was for her.

* * *

**A/N:** A ficlet I did when bi3n3nstich dropped by my inbox for Halloween trick or treating.


	2. Mikan & Natsume: Lingering

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice characters are owned by Higuchi Tachibana. Plot owned by my brain that's always in overdrive.**

* * *

**Lingering**

**OTP: Mikan &amp; Natsume**

**"**Idiots." Mikan tried hard to stop snickering at Koko and Kitsuneme's antics that _were_ supposed to be normal; she shouldn't be standing here watching them in awe like it's the first time, because after all, they've been doing this since they were ten.

"I seem to be a magnet to idiots." This time, Mikan made sure she was heard by the two. When Koko gave a smug smile at her direction, she can't help but give a snort, she knew what Koko's patented smug smile meant; he was thinking that she wasn't any better than them. That she was and can be silly as them if she was being honest and she'd rather eat Ruka's rabbit than to admit that so she opted for snorting and not saying something in return.

"I'm offended." A hoarse voice who seemed like he just woke up spoke behind her, so close that she felt his breath ghost past the top of her hair. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. There was only one guy who sleeps like the dead on Sundays.

"Morning, Natsume." She uttered not really expecting a reply. She continued watching the duo but with less interest now. Her brain was half in tune with their voices and the other was on high alert now that Natsume was around.

"Mmm. Morning… Mikan." Mikan whipped her head back in full force she felt a bone give a light _–tick-_ but that didn't bother her, what bothered her was his reply. She held up her hands and grabbed Natsume's cheeks, lowering his face on her level.

"Are you okay?" She felt silly worrying so much when he just called her name but Natsume never calls her name unless it was serious, unless there were tinges of danger somewhere, and he felt like he had to catch her attention immediately, which it effectively did… every single time.

"Yeah." He idly replied. Mikan still had a scowl and Natsume could tell even if he currently had his eyes closed. His theory was proven correct when he popped one eye open and closed it again, still letting her hold up his cheeks. He tried not to lean all of his weight on Mikan's hands but he was still sleepy so he only barely keeps still until his legs waver.

"Are you sure?" Mikan asked again, sounding less alarmed than before. Natsume only gave a curt nod before he swept back his bed hair and yawned one last time. He stretched and slowly stood on his full height while looking down at Mikan with hidden amusement in his eyes.

And just as how sneakily he went up behind Mikan earlier, was how sneakily he leaned down and gave a glowering Mikan a light peck on her cheek. Just like that, her face became a close contender to the color of his eyes.

"Idiot." She mumbled again while looking away. Kitsuneme whistled at them and Koko started to holler the phrase _get-a-room _like a prayer which didn't help Mikan's blushing face. It only continued to fuel up Natsume's ego and that small threatening upward curve that's staring to form on his lips.

Fifteen seconds has just gone by after what transpired but Mikan wanted to beat up somebody… _immediately_, preferably a dirty blonde guy (at the far end of the room) or just evaporate into thin air. Both ideas seemed tempting but hurting someone was the easiest to achieve so as soon as Natsume turned around, Mikan threw the closest thing she could get her hands on and it was unfortunately Kitsuneme's wii controller which successfully hit Koko's thigh. Not what Mikan wanted but close enough.

* * *

**A/N:** Before someone begins to notice and raise pitchforks. Yes I am luna. These first two chapters are those I posted in tumblr first. This was for the secret santa ga-party held. You can always tell me who you want next and if I have something in mind... I'll do it. This is me making up for that multi-chaptered I put on hold years ago.


	3. Mikan & Natsume: Blare

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice characters are owned by Higuchi Tachibana. Plot owned by my brain that's always in overdrive.**

**Summary: **Sumire is missing and Mikan is not happy about it. Natsume isn't either, but not because Sumire is missing, but because with the way Mikan was driving, he'd probably face death sooner than what he expected.

* * *

**Blare  
**

**OTP: Mikan &amp; Natsume**

"She's been missing since Friday and you're not worried?" Mikan gripped the steering wheel and tried hard to not bite her tongue out of frustration. Natsume sitting shotgun looking perfectly calm aggravates her the more she saw how indifferent he was about Sumire missing. When the green light lit up she immediately gunned it out the road and took a sharp left, Natsume tried not to look worried but he was starting to think of ways how to have Mikan's license forfeited and how to convince her to never drive again.

It's been an hour since she fetched Natsume at his house to accompany her to Sumire's flat. It's also been the third time she's been there since she went missing. It's also been bordering 50 missed calls from Mikan to Sumire with no answer and everyone besides her and Anna are shrugging it off.

"I told you she's already a 25 year old lady that knows what she's doing. She's going to be fine. You're just being… paranoid." Natsume countered, the last word leaving his lips in a hurried whisper. As much as he wanted to infuriate Mikan like good old times, getting her mad on the road wasn't a very bright idea and he was very aware of that.

"I AM NOT..." she momentarily held up her right hand and made mocking air quote signs "…PARANOID, Hyuuga." As time ticked by, Natsume then noticed how frequent Mikan was hitting the steering wheel to honk at unsuspecting cars that she said were "idiots who don't know road ethic at all and how dare you block my way you little-" which was then followed by numerous uttered profanities he was sure she learned from him. He regrets cursing now, in front of her at least.

"Turn right." Natsume off-handedly instructed while he kept on searching for Mikan's favorite fm. He knew how big a Taylor Swift song can ease her irritation whenever she's this mad. Mikan without asking turned right but then realized this wasn't the shortcut she intended to pass to reach Sumire's flat faster.

"This isn't the way to Sumi-"

"I know. A drive-thru is near that corner."

"I'm not hungry, Natsume. I'm hurrying… to save a friend maybe? Ring a bell?"

"But I am."

And Mikan tsk-ed loudly enough for him to hear but never questioned him again.

When it was their turn to pick their orders from the touch screen machine at the drive-thru, Mikan grudgingly and without blinking placed their orders.

"Three burgers? You said you weren't hungry?" Natsume raised his eyebrow questioningly at her. Mikan sighed and leaned farther from her seat and looked at him.

"That's for you. I take the fries. You probably haven't eaten breakfast when I went to your house earlier… Sorry." She blew her bangs off her face and drove to the counter.

The waitress gladly handed them their orders and wished them a good day. Mikan being in a sour mood cattily replied that not all days can be good days by just wishing and Natsume had to apologize in her behalf.

She almost completely rolled up the window when Natsume stopped her with half the car window open.

"What?"

"Can I get an extra salt please?" Natsume momentarily looked at Mikan and smiled before completely turning his attention to the waitress. He knew she always needed one.

"And extra tissue… this kid eats so messily. Sorry." Mikan commented while having a small smile of hers.

The waitress gladly handed them some and then they completely drove off.

Another hour passed with all their food now eaten. Natsume never managed to find a channel playing a Taylor Swift song but he got the second best cure for her grumpy girlfriend, her favorite fries and finally… a call from the reason why she was moody in the first place.

When her phone started ringing, Natsume didn't hesitate to pick it up for her and put it in loudspeaker for her to hear and talk to Sumire firsthand.

Koko answered the phone first.

"Hi Mikan. I love you. And yeah Natsume I love you too I know you're with her. I'm sorry I made you worry." Mikan decided to slow down and park at the corner so she could focus better and get her nerves calmed, that finally she knew Sumire was okay.

"Care to explain nice guy?" Mikan taunted him.

"Uhh… she says she'll call you. She's… kinda… busy?" Natsume snorted and realized what was up but decided to keep silent.

"Busy? I too am busy about worrying my ass for that young lady you've kidnapped Koko. Give her the phone."

"I… cant. Really. She just said to call you… and face your wrath." Mikan mockingly gasped.

"Wrath? You'll know my wrath when I see you personally. Is… Is she okay?" Her voice started dropping down to an almost motherly tone.

"Yes. Few tears here and there but she's okay now. If it makes you feel better she already pulled my hair and kicked my knee earlier." Koko proudly stated making Natsume shake his head.

"That doesn't make me feel better but are you very su-" Mikan was about to grill in Koko more but then a faint sound of Sumire's voice came through and the sound of a phone falling to the ground followed.

"Hello? Koko?" By this time, faint sounds started and to Natsume's slight horror to what those sounds might be, he ended the call. He didn't want Mikan to realize what was happening. He silently swore to forget whatever realization he has come to and just concentrate on Mikan and how to convince her to forget it too.

"Why the hell did you end the call?" Mikan looked offended especially when Natsume pocketed her phone preventing her from attempting to call back Koko.

"Sumire's fine. That's what matters. They're probably… busy too. So, let's go?" He tried hard not to look too desperate to end the conversation so the obscene images of his friends together stop bombarding his mind. His poor innocent mind.

"Go where?" Mikan decided to yield this time. Natsume was right. Sumire's fine and that's what matters.

"Aoi wanted to have dinner with us." He lied through his teeth but he knew Mikan wouldn't question him even if she noticed. And besides Aoi really wanted to see Mikan. She always wanted to see Mikan to the point he's starting to question where Aoi's loyalty lies.

"Okay?"

"But I'm driving us this time. Get off and change seats with me."

"Okay…" Mikan was still wondering why Natsume sounded in such hurry. When she pulled off her seatbelt and was about to get up, Natsume pulled her hand and kissed her nose. She looks at him with a very unsure smile plastered on her face but never made a move to remove his grip from her hand. Natsume smiled. Mikan completely weirded out but not fazed started expecting Natsume to kiss her again but then he spoke again.

"You're a terrible driver." He said. Natsume's smile then turned into one of his rare shit-eating grins Mikan found annoyingly charming.


End file.
